


Dancing With Your Ghost

by Sipsthytea



Series: The Witcher and the Bard [15]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Open to Interpretation, ghost - Freeform, im sad, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea
Summary: Every night.It was that same song that drew him from behind the bookshelf, eyes illuminating with life lost long ago.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher and the Bard [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671085
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Dancing With Your Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and inspired by “Dancing With Your Ghost”.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy🥰

Hidden behind the bookcase, fingers easing over the volumes of re-read masterpieces. Brown hair dancing in the pale light of the room, dazzling sea blue eyes darkened by a tint of grey. Legs crossed far away from Geralt. 

Lips pressed heavily together, the corners dropped in a lifeless frown, it was so unlike him it hurt, but it was better than seeing nothing at all. 

Because that’s what this was.

Jaskier was just harder to see than most, more transparent. 

A record played in the background, running through tracks that had been worn out. Repeated songs that weighed so heavily on Geralt’s spirit. Pressing against his heart, thudding against his ears and shattering his view of Jaskier.

Tonight was no different from every other night.

Geralt waited for the silence.

Jaskier crawled from behind the bookcase. No shadow trailing behind him, face glassy and clear, eyes heavy-lidded, tired.

But then it happened.

The record jumped, skipping to a certain song.

One filled with nights of soft and unsure steps, Geralt holding Jaskeir too far away, but Jaskier never judging him. A song filled to the brim with memories of laughing until his ribs hurt. Piano somber and thundering with the echoes of Jaskier’s voice.

His life.

Jaskier sprung to life, eyes glowing brightly in the dim light. His hands gaining color, cheeks slipping into healthy shades of rosy pink. 

“Will you dance with me?” 

He questioned, dropping his body, extending his hand in an extravagant bow. 

“Dance?”

“Dance.”

Geralt crossed his arms and bit away tears, “Of course,” he said.

“I’ll dance with you,” he continued, taking Jaskier’s hand and wincing when it slipped through.

“I’ll dance with your ghost,” he didn’t say.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> Don’t be shy, leave me a comment on your thoughts, corrections, or things you’d like to read in the future.
> 
> [psa: comments keep me motivated and help me know that my work is being read and seen, so, please:) no pressure 🥺💕]


End file.
